Meal of the day
by twigglet1717
Summary: Zosan Rating-M One-shot. It's my first fanfic so I look forward to your comments. After a long afternoon workout Zoro heads for the galley only to have a blonde cook in the way.


4994... 4995... 4996... 4997... 4998... 4999.. 5000!

Placing the impossible heavy weights down onto the deck after a afternoon workout. The tanned man closes his eyes listening to the calm ocean and the cool breeze against Sunny-Go's sails. It was relaxing for the swordsman, however...

"GET OUT LUFFY!" a furious voice breaks the silence. The swordsman sighs in annoyance, opening his eyes and turns, walking towards the racket of the galley for some needed sake. Approaching the galley he suddenly sees the young captain fly through the door, hitting the grass decking.

"But Sanji~, I'm hungry~" Luffy whines, jumping up and stands to face a furious blonde chef, stepping out of the galley.

"NO! You just ate. Wait for dinner" Sanji says.

"But Sanji, Food~" the raven haired boy pleds

Sighing, a shadow spreads over the chefs face as he pulls his cigerattes from blazer pocket. Placing the stick between his lips, he lights it with a spark of his lighter. Inhaling the nicotine and breathes out a stream of smokes. He then glares at his idiotic captain. "Luffy, if step into my kitchen again before dinner you won't get any meat and there'll be no snacks for one week" the blonde turns, walking back into the galley leaving a mortified captain outside.

But leaving one problem, only to discovering another in _his _kitchen, roaming through the cupboards. The cook stares daggers at the marimo in frustration. "Grass head, what do you want?"

"None of your bussiness, Ero-cook" Zoro grunted.

Sanji anger rises until relisation hit him then smirks as he inwardly laughs 'good luck finding it' and so with his little secret vctory he strolls over to the stove, resuming his cooking.

It was quiet for a few minutes until the swordsman finally grew tiresome of his search. "Oi cook, where the sake?"

"Who knows" he replies sarcasticlly, not even turning to face the other man.

"Bastard, give me my sake back" Zoro demands as his stress increases with the shitty-cooks games.

"Like hell I will, Grass-head. Wait for dinner" turning to face the larger man, the cook crosses arms with a frown.

"And what the hell am I suppose to do til then, Curly-brow"

"I don't know what your species do. Go entertain yourself" returning to the stove to stir the suace in the pot.

Pouting, Zoro glares at the cooks back not liking the outcome of the argument. His frown changes to a smirk after a thought 'If the shit-cook is going to be like that, fine.'

"WHAA!" Suddenly Sanji is tackled by groping hands. "Wh- What are you doing, Bastard?!"

"Entertaining myself" Zoro replies, resting his head on the cooks shoulder. His hands slipping under the blue shirt to roam across the soft, sensitive skin.

"Ahhh" Sanji gasps as fingers brush against his nipple. Grabbing the tan arms that wrapped around him as he struggles against the swordsman's tight hold. "Idiot, st- stop it" he pants.

He licks the blondes neck to his jaw, pulling a pleasurable moan from his trapped prisoner. "Are you sure you _really_ want to stop?" Whispering into the thinner man's ear. Another moan escapes the cook as Zoro strokes the blondes growng erection through the tight fabric and the grip on the swordsman weakens.

Sanji loses focus as tender bites are placed over the nape of his neck. Feeling the hard, clothed erection press and rub against his ass only adds to his excitement. Lost in complete bliss caused by his shitty lover but is quickly pulled to reality when a warm hand buries itself into the front of his trousers, raising a foot and he stomps onto the Marimos foot. The hold doesn't weaken but he does hear a painful whine of the other from behind.

"What?!" Zoro getting really annoyed by the cook now the throbbing pain in his foot.

"We're not doing it here!" Sanji states.

"And why the hell not?"

"It's _my_ kitchen! That's why!"

"Fine" Zoro mumbles, reaching over as he lowers the heat.

"Wh- What are you doing?" Surprised as the cook is suddenly lifted over the swordsman's shoulder and carried away, He struggles in the Marimos tight hold as they made their way across the room. The blonde is placed onto the large, wooden dinning table in the middle of the room. Zoro leans in towards his lover only to take a kick into the gut, he glares at the chef.

"First of all don't ever manhandle me like barbarian again! And second, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" The blonde yells.

"Shhhh. You don't want anyone hearing us."That sure sileced the cook but was shocked with what the man above him said next. "Itadakimasu."

Zoro slowly unbuttoned the top of Sanji's shirt, placing sloppy kisses on the newly exposed skin.

Slowly unbuttoning the top of the shirt and placing sloppy kisses on the newly exposed skin, he's sinking lower and lower, spreading his tanned hands on the pale body exploring every inch of muscle.

'Aah' the lean man moans when warm fingertips graze over a hard nipple. Enjoying the cooks reaction Zoro gives the nipple attention, receiving more pleasurable sounds from the other man as he laps his tongue over it along with torturing bites.

Leaving the now swollen nipple to continue downwards, Zoro stops when he reaches the black, leather belt. Bringing his fingers upon the buckle, he looks to Sanji.

Sanji stares back into those dark, hungry eyes. He gives a slight nod of approval. Anticipation and excitement seeps through him as his belt is loosened. His cock springs free of its confinement and the suit pants are peeled away.

Sanji laid his back on the table with his pale legs open and a hand on his thigh invitingly. Zoro stared at the cook momentarily, leaning in and gently kissing the man's inner thigh tenderly. He moved lower til his head was placed between the legs and the swordsman looked up to his lover. Sanji's cheeks were blood red and eyes were returning a lustful gaze.

Releasing a loud groan, Sanji - upon feeling his erection being taken in - reached down to caress the soft, green hair of the other man and then lifted his waist as he craved more for that mouth's warmth. However Zoro held his hips into place as this was torture for the blonde man.

All Sanji could see was a ball of green moss between his legs as his hand ran through the swordman's hair, feeling the dampness - probably all the sweat from his afternoon training.

The green haired man kept taking the blond's cock until he had the whole thing in his mouth and then slowly started to bob his head back and forth, constantly forcing the cook to moan. His tongue wrapping around his lover as it became larger.

"Zoro, I'm go-na ah" Sanji spoke as tightened the grip on the green hair and shut his eyes tightly. White fluid squirting into every part of swordsman's mouth. Zoro swallowing every drop of Sanji's seed leaving no trace what so ever.

Sanji, loosening his grip, giving off heavy, deep pants.

The swordsman lifted his head with a slight chuckle " That was quick, was it that good?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, bastard"

"I won't, besides this was just the starter" Zoro grinned as he leaned in for a deep kiss.

The cook could taste himself from his lover's mouths, it was dirty but somehow delicious. Their tongues desperate for each other. he wrapped his arms around the other man, he was intoxicated from the smell of sweat dripping from their bodies and the rocking of the boat making him more dizzy. And just by this he was hard again.

All of a sudden Sanji released a loud moan echoing through the galley. He was surprised by a sticky feeling which was entering him. "Wha- What is that?!"

"My finger, I need prepare this end." Zoro replied

"I know that, what's that your using, idiot?"

"I found some syrup on table." Zoro briefly explained as he slipped a second finger in, then a third digit. "It's very tight, your ass seems to be eating my fingers." Sanji couldn't reply as his mind was blank.

The swordsman - now thrusting his fingers into the blond, gradually picking up speed - could hear the other man's groans growing louder and, the claws scratched his back teasingly.

He pulled out his fingers, brought them to his mouth tasting their sweetness, and he licked every inch of them clean.

Sanji looked up to him in embarrassment. Supporting himself with hands behind him on the table, he leaned forward, placing a hand behind Zoro's head and licked some syrup off the corner of his mouth. Hungry for more, he then breathed into his ear, biting the ear lobe. In response Zoro gritted his teeth and gave a small groan.

"Hurry up, and bring on dessert.." the cook whispered into his ear, making Zoro go bright red.

Zoro pressed his erection at the blonde's entrance slipping the head in, his cock going deeper and deeper into his lover, then began thrusting himself repeatedly as he picked up the pace.

Feeling absolute bliss Sanji letting out lewd noises every time it hit that spot but desperately trying to hold them back he covered his mouth with the back of one of his hand while the other - trying to get a grip so not to fall off - carved it's nails into the table.

"Ah, I - go-a cu" The cook uttered

"Not yet!" Zoro grabbed the other mans erection tightly not letting him come.

"It hurts" Sanji hissed, He tried to remove the swordsman's hand "BA- Bastard, Let go"

Zoro ignored the blond as he continued to thrust, then he pulled out to the neck and once again thrusts it in with all his might. Seed flew across the lover's bodies. The two of them panting like dog's.

The green haired man collapsed onto the cook's pale and fragile body. He could hear the man's heart pounding loud and fast like a drum through his chest. He lifted his head looking up to the cook, he look tired but satisfied.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After a few moments Sanji sat up and reached for jacket nearby and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from a pocket and a lighter from another. He lit a cigarette in his mouth and inhaled the addictive nicotine into his body then exhaling the cloud of smoke, he sighed. Looking down he saw the moss head with him latched around his waist, the cook smiled at the sight.

"Oi Marimo, wake up." Sanji says as the back of his hand taps against his lovers cheek, only to be grabbed by the man.

"Gochisosama" The green haired man says, pressing the hand to his lips.

The cook blushes at the comment. "Enjoy the meal?"

"The food was good but can't say much about the service"

"Oh, Why's that?"

"The waiter had such a foul mouth on him" he remarks "oi, ero-cook"

"What?"

"Any seconds?"


End file.
